


Care to Share?

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione warns Severus against Fred and George's party favours, offering him one of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to Share?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "magical party favor ." Beta'd by Dragoon811. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Care to Share?**

"I wouldn’t open that if I were you," Hermione warned Severus, smiling. "Fred and George were in charge of the party favors."

"Pity," Severus replied dryly.

"I've got one I made myself," Hermione offered nervously. "Care to share?" 

Severus's gaze raked over her. "I would not be opposed."

"Great!" she said excited. Her heart raced as she offered him his half. Locking eyes, they pulled the cracker apart. Confetti rained down on them as the clock struck twelve. Feeling brave, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, making a small sound of surprise as he deepened their kiss.


End file.
